Family
by Sun-T
Summary: sejak Lindsay dan Mellanie pindah ke Canada, apakah semua berjalan lancar untuk Gus dan semua orang?


A Little Family

Disclaimer : Ron Cowen & Daniel Lipman.

Pair : Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor

Rate : T

Genre : Family / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning : SLASH, OOC , banyak kata kasar bertebaran mengingat kata-kata di filmnya sendiri juga begitu =))**

Dan entah kenapa saya jadi doyan ngoceh di depan gini #plak. Mencoba kembali menguak kehidupan mereka setelah menikah, bisa dibilang ini sequel dari I BELIEVE sih. Ada rencana mau bikin mpreg, tapi saya takut temen saya yang namanya Nyoman ga bisa tidur kalo Sunshine beneran saya bikin hamil =))

Oke, selamat membaca ya ^^

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pintu ruangan yang serba putih dan metalik itu terbuka pelan, seorang pria tampan dengan rambut coklat gelapnya mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang masuk, dan saat itu juga dia tersenyum.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya seorang pemuda yang berumur 23 tahun dengan rambut pirangnya yang menyala. Pelan dia mendekati pria yang duduk di kursi kerjanya, memijat lembut pundak pria yang tampak sedikit tegang itu.

Brian Kinney, pemilik perusahaan advertising ternama di Pittsburgh itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan dari pemuda yang telah dinikahinya selama dua tahun itu, Justin Taylor – Kinney, "Sedikit lagi," jawabnya pelan, "Kau lelah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku baru saja menyelesaikan sketsa untuk iklan yang kau minta kemarin," jawab Justin. Sudah setahun ini Brian meminta Justin untuk membantunya di kantor, bakat melukis pemuda itu memang luar biasa, permintaan iklan dan sebagainya terus mengalir sejak Justin bergabung bersama Kinnetic.

Brian mengangguk, "Kalau kau lelah sebaiknya kau pulang dulu, tunggu aku di loft, nanti aku akan menjemputmu."

Justin memeluk pundak suaminya dari belakang, mencium sisi lehernya yang panjang, "Aku akan menunggumu, Mr. Kinney," putusnya.

Brian tersenyum dan mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut, dalam dan lama… "Mau bercinta denganku di atas meja kerjaku, Baby?" tawar pria itu sambil membuka kancing kemeja Justin dengan perlahan.

Justin tertawa, dia tahu kalau Brian hanya menggoda, karena tipe pria seperti suaminya itu tak akan bertanya jika dia sudah ingin melakukan sesuatu, sifat egois yang sudah melekat padanya sejak dulu, "No, Brian, segera selesaikan pekerjaanmu lalu kita makan malam di Liberty Dinner, aku lapar," tolak pemuda itu sambil menjauh dari meja kerja Brian dan merebahkan diri di sofa besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Sebagian besar karyawan sudah pulang jadi dia tak khawatir kalau akan ada yang masuk ke ruangan ini kecuali…

"Hei, Bos… sudah bisa kukirim sekarang dokumennya?" tanya Theodore Schmidt yang masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, pria kurus dengan penampilan yang sedikit lugu itu adalah sahabat mereka yang bekerja juga di perusahaan ini.

Brian terus mengerjakan tumpukan kertas didepannya tanpa melihat pada pria itu, "Diam, Ted, atau aku akan menyumpalkan kertas-kertas ini ke dalam mulutmu agar kau tak terus mengoceh memintaku untuk segera menyelesaikannya," jawab Brian kesal pada teman baiknya yang dimintanya menjabat sebagai kepala accounting di perusahaannya itu.

Justin tertawa sambil memandang Ted yang mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sudah memintanya sejak tadi siang, Justin, entah apa saja yang dikerjakannya sampai selama ini," gerutu pria itu sambil duduk di dekat pemuda yang berhasil membuat Brian Kinney bertekuk lutut di bawah ketulusan hatinya itu, "Ouuchh…!" erangnya saat sebuah buku kecil yang tebal mendarat keras di kepalanya, dengan kesal dia memandang pada Brian yang mengacungkan ballpointnya padanya.

"Aku bilang diam, Theodore," kata Brian dengan nada mengancam.

Setelah itu hening, tak ada yang bicara, terutama Ted, dia tak mau menjadi sasaran kekesalan sang Bos lagi. Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian Brian meletakkan ballpointnya dengan keras diatas meja, membuat dua orang di depannya menoleh, "Kau bawa laporan sial ini sekarang atau aku akan membakarnya," gerutu Brian pada Ted.

Theodore tersenyum dan berdiri dengan cepat, menyambar tumpukan laporan di depan Brian dengan segera dan melangkah lebar ke pintu keluar, "Thanks, Bos," katanya sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Brian dan Justin.

Brian mengusap wajahnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya.

Justin berdiri dan menghampiri pria itu lagi, "Kau yang sepertinya tampak lelah," katanya sambil memeluk pundaknya, "Kita pulang sekarang?"

Brian mengusap lengan Justin yang melingkari bahunya, "Mampir sebentar ke tempat Debby, kita sama-sama lapar kan?"

Justin mengangguk dan mencium pipi pria itu, "Come on," katanya sambil melangkah menuju pintu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Brian menahan lengannya lalu membalikkan badannya untuk mencium bibirnya dengan panas dan liar. Justin tersenyum, dia tahu apa yang diinginkan suaminya saat ini dan dia membiarkan jemari Brian membuka kancing kemejanya dengan cepat setelah dia mengunci pintu kantor di belakangnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Kapan Mell dan Lindsay datang?" tanya Justin pada Michael saat mereka bertemu di Liberty Dinner.

Pria kecil dengan rambut hitam itu mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, mereka bilang besok siang mereka sudah akan sampai disini."

"Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu Gus dan JR," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil memasukkan suapan chicken soup ke mulutnya.

"Aku juga," jawab Michael tak mau kalah.

Brian terkekeh pelan, "Kalian memang tipe ibu yang baik," jawabnya, Ted dan Emmet tertawa mendengar itu, sedangkan Justin, Ben dan Michael hanya saling pandang saja.

PLAKK…

"Aauch…" aduh Brian sambil memegang belakang kepalanya yang dipukul gulungan koran oleh Debby, ibu Michael.

"Justru kau tipe ayah yang tak pantas ditiru," gerutu wanita yang menjadi 'ibu' dari sebagian besar kaum gay dan lesbian di Pittsburgh itu, "Untung saja Sunshine tak bisa hamil, kalau bisa aku akan terkena serangan jantung karena kau pasti tak akan memperhatikannya," tuduh Debby.

"Hei… jangan bicarakan hal yang membuatku merinding, Deb," seru Brian, "Tapi kalau Sunshine-ku benar-benar hamil… maka aku akan membuatnya menjadi pria paling bahagia di muka bumi ini," rayunya sambil menciumi leher Justin yang tertawa mendengar kata-kata pria itu.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu karena itu tak mungkin terjadi," tandas Ted sambil mendengus melihat tingkah pasangan yang selalu romantis itu.

Justin tersenyum sambil menyelipkan jari-jarinya di rambut coklat Brian, "Aku sudah sangat bahagia dengan terus berada di sisimu, Bri," katanya.

"Awwwwww…" seru Debby dan Emmet bersamaan.

Brian mengangkat alisnya pada sahabat-sahabatnya, "Kalian dengar? Suami mana yang tak beruntung mendapatkan pasangan hidup semanis ini?" katanya bangga sambil mencium bibir Justin.

"Ya ya ya, kau memang beruntung, Mr. Lucky," jawab Michael sambil tertawa.

Ted berdiri dan meraih tasnya, "Aku mau pulang," pamitnya, "No party tonight."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Emmet.

Ted mengangguk, "Tanyakan pada bosku apa yang diperbuatnya seharian ini padaku," jawabnya sambil memandang Brian yang menyeringai dan berlalu dari tempat itu setelah mencium Debby.

"Hey… aku hanya sedikit terlambat menyerahkan laporan padanya," kata Brian membela diri karena semua orang memandangnya meminta jawaban.

"Bukan hanya sedikit terlambat, Bri, kau membuatnya menunggu seharian," ralat Justin sambil berdiri, "Kita juga pulang? Aku cukup lelah hari ini."

"Oke, baby," jawab Brian dengan nada falseto-nya yang dibuat semanis mungkin, lalu pria itu merangkul pundak Justin dan membukakan pintu restoran untuknya setelah pamit pada semuanya.

"Aku masih sering terkejut dengan tingkah aneh Brian semenjak dia menikahi Justin," kata Emmet sambil terus memandang pintu restoran yang sudah tertutup itu dengan terpana.

"Dia mau menikah saja itu sudah merupakan keajaiban, Em," timpal Michael.

"Brian Kinney yang dulu hanyalah sebuah legenda," tambah Debby yang masih tercengang melihat tingkah Brian yang manis jika bersama Sunshine-nya itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Siang ini Justin duduk di depan meja kerja Brian, mendiskusikan bahan iklan yang akan mereka buat.

"Klien kita kali ini tak banyak tuntutan, dia menyerahkan yang terbaik pada kita," kata Brian.

Justin mengangguk, "Tapi tetap saja kita tidak boleh mengerjakan semua dengan setengah hati, karena aku ingin para klien tidak hanya sekali meminta jasa kita, tapi terus berulang kali," jawab pemuda itu, "Aku baru puas kalau ada klien yang kembali pada kita."

Brian memandang kekasihnya itu dengan tersenyum, Justin memang masih muda tapi pikirannya selalu melangkah jauh ke depan, "Tentu Mr. kinney, aku setuju denganmu," jawab Brian sambil menyentuh dagu Justin dengan jari-jarinya.

Justin tertawa dan mencium jemari Brian dengan lembut. Perhatian mereka terpecah saat pintu kantor Brian terbuka, "Daddy…" seru bocah lelaki berumur tujuh tahun yang berlari menghampiri Justin.

"Hei… Sonny Boy," sambut Justin sambil membiarkan bocah itu melompat ke pangkuannya. Tak lama muncul bocah perempuan yang umurnya belum genap tiga tahun, dengan berlari kecil dia mencoba mengikuti langkah kakaknya, "Daddy Justin…" seru anak itu dan sekali lagi mengikuti Gus naik ke pangkuan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"My little angel," sapa Justin pada Jennie Rebecca senang walau sedikit kerepotan dengan dua anak kecil di pangkuannya, "Hei… aku merindukan kalian," kata pemuda itu lagi sambil tertawa dan memeluk keduanya.

Lindsay dan Mellanie hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polah dua anak mereka yang memang dekat dengan Justin, bahkan JR ikut memanggil Justin dengan sebutan Daddy. Dua wanita itu mendekat dan memberikan ciuman singkat pada Brian dan Justin.

Brian berdecak, "Hei, Sunny Boy… kenapa tak ada pelukan untuk ayahmu yang sesungguhnya ini?" tanya pria itu iri.

Gus menepuk keningnya pelan, "Sorry, Daddy," katanya sambil turun dari pangkuan Justin dan memeluk ayahnya, dan lagi-lagi JR meniru apa yang diperbuat oleh kakaknya.

"Kalian sudah bertemu Michael?" tanya Justin.

Mellanie dan Lindsay duduk di sofa putih yang terletak di tengah ruangan, "Belum, kami langsung ke sini dari bandara," jawab Mell.

"Kami akan tinggal di sini selama seminggu," kata Lindsay.

"Benarkah?" seru Justin senang, dia menghampiri dua wanita yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakakknya sendiri itu.

"Ya, kebetulan sekolah Gus juga sedang libur dan pekerjaan kami sedang longgar, jadi tak ada salahnya menghabiskan liburan di sini," jawab Mell lagi.

Justin memandang Brian dengan mata penuh arti dan hebatnya Brian selalu mengerti apa keinginan pemuda itu, "Kau ingin mereka tinggal bersama kita di Britin selama seminggu ini?" tanyanya.

Justin mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar, dia membiarkan Gus dan JR yang kembali sibuk untuk berada di dekatnya.

Lindsay dan Mell tertawa, "Tidak, Sunshine, terima kasih, Debby sudah mengancam kami kalau kami tak tinggal bersamanya selama di sini."

Justin tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Lindsay, "Padahal aku ingin Gus bermalam denganku," katanya. Dia tak mengatakan JR karena sejak dulu Michael tak pernah mau berpisah dengan putrinya itu kalau mereka berada di Pittsburgh. Gus dan JR, anak yang terlahir dari donor sperma Brian pada Lindsay dan Michael pada Mellanie, pasangan lesbian yang menjadi sahabat dekat mereka selama ini. Dua tahun yang lalu pasangan itu pindah ke Canada, dan sesekali kembali ke Pittsburgh untuk bertemu ayah-ayah dari anak-anak mereka.

"Kita minta saja pada Gus untuk tinggal bersama kita," jawab Brian yang sudah berada di sisi Justin, mengangkat anak lelakinya yang tertawa senang dalam pelukannya itu, "Kau mau, Sunny Boy?" tanya Brian.

"Bolehkah, Mum?" tanya anak lelaki itu pada Lindsay dan Mellanie, "Please…" rayunya.

Lindsay meminta pendapat Mellanie, "Baiklah, saat pulang kerja kalian bisa membawanya, tapi kalau pagi antarkan dia pada kami, ok?"

Justin langsung memeluk wanita itu dan menciumnya, "Thanks, Lind."

"Aku juga, Mommy," teriak JR.

"No," jawab Mellanie cepat, "Kau tak ingin bertemu dengan Daddy-mu, sweetheart?"

JR langsung menunduk, "I want Daddy," bisiknya.

Semua tertawa melihat ekspresi gadis cilik itu, dia memang selalu ikut kemanapun kakaknya itu pergi. Brian meraih gadis kecil itu dalam gendongannya bersama Gus, "Kami akan menjengukmu juga, anak manis," hiburnya sambil menciumi pipi putih yang lembut itu, tersenyum mendengar tawa gembiranya yang lucu.

Justin memandang Brian dengan dua anak kecil dalam gendongannya, pria itu tampak begitu bahagia, "Aku juga ingin memiliki anak," celetuk pemuda itu yang membuat Brian, Lindsay dan Mell mendelik memandangnya, "Kenapa? Salah?" tanyanya.

Brian menurunkan Gus dan JR dari gendongannya, membiarkan kedua anak itu bermain sendiri. Dia duduk di samping Justin dan merangkul pundak pemuda itu. Lindsay dan Mell hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Brian.

Justin mengangkat alisnya lalu mengangguk.

Brian menyentuh perut pemuda itu dan mengelusnya dengan tampang bodoh yang dibuat-buat.

"Oh shit, you, Brian," kata Justin sambil tertawa, diikuti dua wanita lainnya. Dia menepis tangan pria itu dan menampar pelan pipinya, "Bukan itu maksudku, kita bisa mengadopsi atau…"

"Kita minta Lindsay untuk melahirkan anakku lagi?" potong pria itu.

"What?" seru wanita berambut pirang itu, "You're crazy, Brian," katanya sambil melempar bantalan sofa pada pria itu dan tertawa keras bersama Mellanie.

"Oh come on…" keluh Justin, "Aku ingin tambahan anggota keluarga lagi, rumah kita terlalu sepi kalau hanya berdua, Bri."

Brian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Justin, "Aku bersedia membuat rumah itu ramai setiap malam dengan teriakan-teriakan kita, Baby," godanya.

Justin tersenyum saja sementara Lindsay dan Mell terkikik geli mendengar kemesuman pria itu.

Melihat kekasihnya yang tak begitu antusias dengan gurauannya Brian pun menarik Justin ke dalam pelukannya, dia tak mau Justin semakin merasa tak enak hati atau kecewa, "Kita akan pikirkan itu nanti, ok?" katanya sembari memberikan ciuman yang dalam di bibir Justin.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun langsung tersenyum, "Ok," jawabnya.

Lindsay dan Mell saling berpandangan, mereka berdua tersenyum senang melihat sikap Brian pada Justin, siapa yang menyangka kalau pria itu akhirnya takluk pada cinta Justin yang tak kunjung padam selama lima tahun sebelum mereka menikah dua tahun yang lalu. Brian Kinney, pria yang tak percaya akan kata cinta dan pernikahan ternyata tak mampu menahan dirinya di hadapan pemuda yang bertaut usia dua belas tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Andai dia tak hampir kehilangan Justin saat peledakan yang lalu mungkin egoisme dan keangkuhannya masih akan duduk pada peringkat tertinggi dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah, kami harus segera ke tempat Debby sekarang, aku tak mau Mickey terus mengoceh karena kami tak segera datang," kata Mellanie sambil berdiri.

"Boleh aku tetap disini bersama Daddy?" tanya Gus pada ibu-ibunya.

Justin memeluk anak itu dan mencium rambut coklatnya yang mirip rambut Brian, "Tak sopan kalau kau tak menyapa Mickey dan Debby dulu, Sunny boy," jawabnya.

"Selesai kerja kami akan menjemputmu, ok," sambung Brian pada anaknya yang sudah cemberut itu.

"Oke," jawab Gus cepat, "Jangan ingkar janji, Daddy," ancamnya.

Brian berkacak pinggang sambil memandang dua sahabat wanitanya, "Kalian yang mengajarinya untuk mulai berani mengancamku?" tuduh pria itu.

Lindsay maju dan mencium pipi Brian, "Kau lupa kalau kau ayahnya, Bri? Sifat siapa lagi yang seperti itu kalau tak menurun darimu?"

Justin tertawa mendengar jawaban Lindsay, "See you," katanya sebelum mereka keluar dari ruangan Brian.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Daddy, aku sudah menggosok gigiku dan berganti piyama," pamer Gus saat mereka akan bersiap tidur.

"Bagus, sekarang cepat masuk ke dalam selimut, jangan sampai kau kedinginan," kata Justin sambil memberi tempat di tengah kasur.

Brian mengangkat alisnya melihat itu, "Seharusnya tadi kita pulang ke Britin, jadi dia punya kamar sendiri dan tak perlu berdesakan dengan kita."

Justin tertawa, dia mengerti maksud kata-kata suaminya, "Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang ke sana, lagipula kasur ini cukup besar untuk kita bertiga."

Brian tak menjawab, dia hanya memperhatikan dari meja kerjanya sambil menghabiskan minumannya di gelas kecil.

"Daddy, come on," seru Gus setelah dia berbaring nyaman di samping Justin.

Brian berdiri dan menghampiri dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu, menyibak selimut Gus dan membuatnya menjerit karena hawa dingin yang menyapa kulitnya.

Justin tertawa saat Brian memeluk anak lelaki itu, menggelitik pinggangnya hingga Gus terbahak karena geli, "Enough, Daddy!" teriak anak itu sambil terus meronta dari pelukan ayahnya.

"Cepatlah tidur atau aku akan membuatmu tertawa sampai pagi," ancam Brian.

Gus tertawa, "Oke, tapi berhenti, jangan menggelitikku lagi," pinta anak itu.

Brian melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan anak lelakinya menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Justin, "G'nite, Sonny boy," kata Justin sebelum Gus memejamkan matanyanya.

Justin memandang Brian yang juga tengah menatapnya, "I love you," bisik pemuda itu dengan senyum hangatnya.

Brian benar-benar tak membutuhkan apapun lagi di dalam hidupnya, memiliki Justin berarti memiliki segalanya. Pelan dia bangkit dan mencium lembut bibir merah kekasihnya itu, "So do I, Baby," jawabnya pelan, "Sekarang sebaiknya kita tidur, karena aku tak bisa menyentuhmu selama ada Gus di tengah-tengah kita begini," gumamnya tak jelas.

Justin tertawa renyah, "G'nite," ucapnya setelah sekali lagi Brian mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Hei, Gus, kau ingin sarapan apa? Sereal atau chicken soup?" tawar Justin setelah melihat bocah lelaki itu selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian.

"Aku mau sereal, Daddy," jawab anak kecil yang tergolong cerdas itu.

"Oke, kalau begitu kemarilah, akan kusiapkan untukmu," kata Justin lagi sambil menunjuk kursi di depan dapur kecil di loft mereka. Sebelum berangkat dia menyempatkan diri untuk merawat Gus sebelum mengembalikannya pada Lindsay pagi ini.

Bocah yang sudah duduk di primary school itu menurut, dia duduk diam sambil mengawasi Justin yang tengah menyiapkan sereal pesanannya, "Boleh aku menemani Daddy di kantor?" tanyanya pelan.

Justin tersenyum sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kami bekerja, Sonny boy," jawabnya sambil menyeduh susu vanila kesukaan Gus.

"Aku tak akan mengganggu," rayu bocah itu.

Justin mendorong semangkok sereal ke depan anak lelaki Brian itu, pelan dia mengusap rambut coklat Gus, "Nanti malam kami akan menjemputmu lagi, dan kita akan

pulang ke Britin bersama," bujuk Justin.

"Ke Britin?" tanya Gus mengulang pernyataan Justin.

Justin mengangguk, dia senang melihat senyum anak itu, "Ya, kau bisa tidur di kamarmu sendiri dan tenggelam bersama seluruh mainanmu."

Gus tertawa senang, "Oke," jawabnya, "Tapi kali ini kalian tak akan pulang terlalu malam kan?"

Justin tampak berpikir sebentar, "Kalau daddy Brian sibuk maka aku akan menjemputmu sendiri dan kita pulang terlebih dahulu, biar dia yang menyusul kita ke Britin."

Gus menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat dan mulai menyuapkan serealnya ke dalam mulut.

"Bagus, sekarang kalian sudah berkomplot untuk memusuhiku, huh?" sindir Brian yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar dan sudah berpakaian rapi.

Justin dan Gus memandang pria itu dengan tersenyum, "Morning, Daddy," sapa keduanya kompak.

Brian terpukau sejenak melihat dua orang yang senyumnya sama-sama menyilaukan dan menghangatkan hatinya itu, pelan dia mendekati Gus dan mencium rambutnya, "Morning, Sonny Boy," jawabnya, lalu memutar untuk memeluk Justin dan mencium pipinya, "Morning, Mommy," godanya.

Justin tertawa pelan, "Oh, shut up, Bri," sergahnya sambil memukul pelan kepala pria itu, "Kau juga duduklah, dan habiskan sup mu, kita hampir terlambat."

"Yes, dear," jawab Brian semanis mungkin sambil mengerlingkan satu matanya pada Gus yang disambut tawa oleh bocah itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Tak terasa sudah seminggu Gus bersama mereka, besok siang bocah itu harus kembali ke Canada bersama ibu-ibunya. Dan entah kenapa malam ini bocah itu tampak begitu diam, dia bahkan tak menyentuh mainannya sama sekali.

"Hei," sapa Justin sambil berbaring tengkurap di atas karpet tebal di samping Gus yang tengah sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu yang tak jelas di atas kertas gambarnya. Sedangkan Brian duduk di atas sofa putih di dekat keduanya sambil membuka-buka halaman sebuah majalah.

Gus tak menjawab, dia bahkan tak memandang Justin. Biasanya kalau dia tengah menggambar dia selalu ingin pemuda itu membantunya. Gus selalu suka jika Justin menggambarkan sesuatu untuknya.

"Mau kugambarkan sesuatu?" tawar pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Gus mengeleng pelan, "No, thanks," jawabnya lirih.

Justin mengernyit bingung, bahkan Brian sampai menurunkan majalahnya. Tak biasanya putranya itu menolak gambar atau lukisan Justin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Justin pada bocah yang namanya diambil dari boneka Teddy Bear kesayangannya saat dia kecil dulu itu.

Gus menggeleng lagi sambil terus mencoret-coret di kertas gambarnya.

Justin memandang Brian yang juga tampak bingung, "Ada sesuatu, Son?' tanya Brian kali ini dengan nada yang mampu membuat Gus semakin menunduk.

Justin duduk dan mengintip sedikit wajah anak lelaki yang begitu disayanginya itu, "katakan sesuatu, Sonny boy," bisik Justin sambil mengangkat dagu Gus.

Gus memandang Justin, "Aku tak ingin pulang, Daddy," jawabnya pelan.

Brian dan Justin saling berpandangan, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Brian tak mengerti.

"Aku tak mau pulang ke Canada, aku ingin disini saja," jawab gus lagi yang semakin membuat kedua ayahnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Justin hati-hati.

Brian menutup majalahnya dan menatap lurus anaknya yang duduk di depannya bersama Justin, "Ibumu berbuat salah?" tanyanya.

Gus menggeleng, "No," jawabnya.

"Mereka selalu memarahimu?" tanya Brian lagi.

Gus kembali menggeleng dan menunduk.

"Mereka tak pernah memberimu makan?"

"Bri…" sergah Justin sambil memutar bola matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan suaminya yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Brian dengan nada kesal, "Jawab aku, Gus," paksanya.

"Aku benci teman-teman di sekolahku, Daddy! Mereka tak menyukaiku," jawab Gus dengan setengah terisak.

Justin mengusap bahu bocah itu, "Kenapa mereka tak menyukaimu?"

"Mereka bilang ibuku adalah lesbian brengsek yang seharusnya mati!" teriak anak itu dengan menangis.

Justin terkejut, wajahnya menegang.

"Orangtua mereka selalu menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk menjauhiku, tak mengijinkanku bermain bersama mereka," kata Gus dengan isaknya, "Bahkan guruku juga sering tak peduli jika aku mengadu."

Justin memucat, dia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada Gus, diusianya yang masih begitu kecil.

"Dan hanya karena masalah itu kau tak mau ikut dengan ibumu?" tanya Brian enteng.

Justin tersentak, "Bri, jangan anggap remeh masalah ini," katanya kesal.

Brian berdiri dan memandang keduanya, "Kenapa? Kau juga pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu kan? Dan semuanya baik-baik saja kurasa."

Justin ikut berdiri dan memandang pria itu dengan marah, "Ya, kau benar, tapi mereka tidak menghina orang tuaku, yang mereka maki adalah aku," jawab Justin keras, "Dan lagi saat itu aku sudah besar, Bri, aku bisa mengatasi diriku sendiri, tapi Gus? Dia masih kecil, tak seharusnya dia mengalami ini."

"Dia akan tumbuh besar, dan dia bisa mulai belajar dari sekarang untuk menghadapi ini," bantah Brian.

"Tapi tidak sekarang, Bri, tidak saat ini, dia belum siap."

"Dia harus siap, Justin!" bentak Brian yang langsung membuat pemuda itu terdiam.

Gus menahan isak hingga bahunya berguncang keras, air mata telah mengalir di pipinya yang kemerahan.

"Kau jangan manja, Gus. Walau mereka lesbian mereka adalah ibumu, dan faggot brengsek di hadapanmu ini adalah ayahmu, kau dengar?" bentak Brian.

"Stop it, Brian…!" teriak Justin, "Jangan membuatnya semakin terluka."

Gus mengangguk lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua ayahnya yang masih bersitegang. Dia naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya dengan langkah gontai.

Justin mengusap wajahnya saat mendengar pintu kamar Gus tertutup dengan sedikit keras, "Dia sudah mengerti, Bri, dia bukan bayi lagi," desisnya.

Brian sedikit merasa bersalah, tak seharusnya dia bersikap kasar seperti tadi pada kedua orang yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya itu. Pelan dia merengkuh Justin ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku hanya ingin dia tegar, tidak lemah seperti perempuan," bisiknya di telinga Justin.

Pemuda bermata biru terang itu tak menjawab, dia masih terkejut dengan cara Brian bicara pada Gus tadi. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya ditekan dan dipojokkan. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi sosok yang dibenci masyarakat hingga dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Dengan saat itu diusianya yang sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun saja dia cukup shock, apalagi jika anak seusia Gus yang mengalami hal itu?

Pelan dia melepaskan pelukan Brian dan melangkah meninggalkan pria itu.

"Sunshine," panggil Brian.

"Aku ingin menemani Gus sebentar," jawabnya sambil terus berjalan.

Brian menatap punggung pemuda itu yang menghilang di tangga teratas. Dia mendesah pelan dan kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi sempat membuatnya santai. Dia tak segera masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, pria itu ingin menunggu Justin hingga kembali turun dan tidur bersamanya. Mungkin mereka terlalu lelah hari ini.

**.**

**.**

Justin mendekati sosok mungil yang berbaring meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal itu, sebuah robot mainan dan boneka beruang besar ikut berbaring disampingnya. Justin tahu kalau anak itu belum tidur, bahunya masih berguncang pelan.

"Jangan menangis lagi, honey," bisik Justin sambil duduk di dekat Gus dan mengusap rambut coklatnya dengan lembut.

Gus membalikkan badannya dan menatap mata Justin yang bersinar penuh kasih padanya, dia duduk dan memeluk ayah mudanya itu, isak kecil masih terdengar dari bibir mungilnya, "Aku benci mereka, Daddy."

Justin mengusap punggung kecil yang bersandar di dadanya itu, "Aku mengerti, Gus," jawabnya pelan. Justin berbaring di samping anak itu masih dengan mendekap tubuh kecilnya.

Perlahan Gus mulai merasa tenang, dia begitu menyayangi Justin. Pemuda itu juga selalu menyayanginya sejak dia lahir. "Bolehkah aku tak kembali?" tanyanya pelan.

Justin mengusap rambut bocah itu, "Apa ibu-ibumu tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Justin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gus.

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Lalu?" tanya Justin pelan.

"Mom tak percaya padaku, katanya aku berbohong. Mommy Mellanie pernah mendatangi sekolahku dan wali kelasku juga bilang kalau aku berbohong," jawab bocah itu.

Justin menarik napas panjang, "Apa kau memang berbohong? Kau bisa mengatakan semua padaku, Sonny boy," kata pemuda itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Gus terdiam sebentar, dia bisa merasakan kalau Justin tak menuduhnya, pemuda itu hanya bertanya padanya. Pelan dia melepaskan pelukan Justin dan memandang mata biru pasangan hidup ayahnya itu, "Aku tidak berbohong, Daddy, aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya," jawabnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

"Come on, Sunshine, semua menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Gus, termasuk guru-gurunya juga," kata Lindsay.

"Kami juga sudah bertanya pada penjaga sekolah, tapi dia bilang tak ada kejadian seperti itu. Hanya Gus saja yang sulit bergaul dengan teman-temannya," dukung Mellanie sesaat sebelum mereka kembali ke Canada.

Justin melipat tangannya di depan dada, dia memandang pada Gus yang sudah duduk di dalam mobil Brian yang akan mengantar mereka ke bandara dengan kepala menunduk lemas, dia bahkan tak paduli pada JR yang mengajaknya bercanda.

"Kau yakin itu hanya kebohongan Gus saja?" tanya Michael yang ikut melepas kepergian mereka.

Lindsay dan Mellanie mengaggukkan kepalanya.

Brian merangkul pundak Justin, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

Justin mendesah sambil melepaskan tangan Brian dari bahunya, "Akan aku coba untuk mempercayaimu," jawabnya sedikit ketus yang membuat semua orang saling berpandangan. Pemuda bermata biru itu mendekati jendela mobil untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Gus sambil mengusap rambut coklatnya yang lembut.

Gus menatap Justin dengan mata sayu, dia tahu kalau Daddy-nya ini tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya. Tapi setidaknya dia tahu kalau Justin mempercayainya.

"Telepon aku kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, ok?" bisik Justin di telinga Gus sambil mencium pipi anak itu.

"Okay, Daddy," jawab Gus pelan.

Pemuda itu lalu memeluk Lindsay dan Mellanie bergantian sebelum melaju kencang dengan mobilnya sendiri menuju kantor, meninggalkan Brian yang masih memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Dia marah padamu?" tanya Debby pada Brian.

Brian hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sejak tadi malam setelah Justin menemani Gus tidur pemuda itu menceritakan semua yang dikatakan anaknya padanya. Bukannya Brian tak ingin percaya, hanya saja diusia sekecil itu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh anak seusia Gus? Setelah Brian menjawab seperti itu Justin sama sekali tak berbicara lagi padanya, bahkan sampai saat ini. Brian menganggap itu hanya ketakutan Justin saja yang pernah mengalami hal serupa saat dia bersekolah dulu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Seminggu setelah kepulangan Lindsay dan keluarga kecilnya, Justin sudah mulai berbicara dengan Brian walau masih terkesan malas. Dia terus mengkhawatirkan keadaan Gus. Mata polos itu tak mungkin berbohong, Gus membenci dan dibenci teman-teman sekolahnya, itulah yang sebenarnya. Dan dia masih kesal karena tak seorangpun yang mempercayai Gus.

"Justin," panggil Chintya, sekretaris Brian yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Yes?" jawab Justin.

Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu menatap pemuda di depannya dengan heran, "Kau melamun?" tanyanya.

Justin menggeleng, "No. ada apa?"

"Brian meminta sketsa yang akan digunakan untuk iklan peralatan olah raga itu, sudah kau selesaikan?" tanya wanita cantik itu lagi.

Justin memandang kertas besar di mejanya dan mengangguk, "Sudah," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau bawa ke kantor Brian," kata Chintya lagi, "Oh ya, dia juga ingin mengajakmu makan siang, jadi dia memintamu kesana sekarang juga."

"Okay," jawab pemuda itu sambil berdiri dan menggulung kertas itu untuk dibawa pada Brian.

**.**

**.**

Brian mendongakkan kepalanya saat dia mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, "Hai," sapanya sambil tersenyum pada Justin yang baru masuk dan melangkah mendekatinya.

"Ini sketsa yang kau minta," kata Justin datar sambil menyerahkan gulungan kertas putih itu pada Brian.

Brian mencoba menahan diri untuk tak kesal pada pemuda yang terlihat masih enggan berbasa-basi dengannya itu, dia tahu bagaimana besarnya perasaan sayang Justin pada Gus. Pria itu memilih membuka kertas yang diserahkan Justin untuk mengalihkan kekesalannya, "It's great, baby," pujinya begitu melihat gambar yang terpampang di depannya. Kemampuan seni lukis Justin memang tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Thanks," jawab Justin singkat.

"Hanya saja aku ingin warna merah ini lebih sedikit muda agar lebih terkesan segar," koreksi Brian sambil menunjukkan salah satu warna di kertas itu.

Justin mengangguk, "Oke, akan kuubah sekarang," jawabnya sambil meraih kertas itu, tapi tangan Brian menahan tangannya, dia meminta Justin memutari meja kerjanya dan Justin menurut.

"Kau bisa melakukan itu nanti," kata Brian sambil memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dan menyusupkan wajahnya di leher putih Justin.

Justin diam saja, jujur dia juga merindukan canda tawanya bersama pria ini, tapi rasa kesal dan marahnya belum juga pudar walau saat ini rasa itu tak sebesar beberapa hari kemarin.

"Aku lapar, mau temani aku makan siang?" tanya Brian sambil mencium lembut bibir Justin.

Pemuda bermata biru itu mencoba menghapus semua rasa negatifnya pada Brian, dia tak ingin terus seperti ini.

"Tersenyumlah, Sunshine, aku merindukanmu," bisik Brian sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, "Berhentilah marah padaku, aku tak suka keadaan seperti ini."

Justin membalas pelukan Brian, sebenarnya dia juga lelah bersikap begini, "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Gus, Bri, aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya."

Brian menghembuskan napas panjang, "Aku akan memastikan dia baik-baik saja, ok?" katanya mencoba menghibur pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

Liberty Dinner siang ini tampak ramai, Brian dan Justin memilih salah satu meja di sudut ruangan, disana juga ada Michael, Ben, Emmet dan Teddy yang kebetulan memang berjanji untuk makan siang bersama.

"Kau tampak lesu, Sunshine, apa dia berbuat sesuatu padamu?" tanya Debby saat mengantarkan makanan sambil menuding Brian.

"What?" protes Brian, dia tak bisa kesal karena memang ibu Michael ini begitu menyayangi Justin dan selalu menyalahkannya jika sesuatu terjadi pada pemuda ini.

Justin tertawa pelan dan membiarkan Debby mengusap lembut rambutnya dengan penuh kasih, "Tak apa, Deb," jawabnya.

"Habiskan makanmu, jangan sampai kau sakit, honey," omel Debby. Semua sudah maklum dengan kecerewetan wanita ini, walau mulutnya selalu kasar tapi hatinya selalu penuh cinta.

"Yes, Deb, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, ok?" kata Justin pelan.

"Tapi bagiku kau tetap Sunshine kecil yang kukenal tujuh tahun yang lalu, dear," jawab wanita setengah baya yang masih enerjik itu.

"Usiaku tujuh belas tahun saat itu, dan itu tidak kecil," bantah Justin.

Merasa kesal terus dibantah Debby pun berkacak pinggang, "Sebaiknya kau diam dan menurut atau aku yang akan memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutmu," ancamnya.

"Okay," jawab Justin pelan, tak mempedulikan teman-temannya yang tertawa tertahan melihatnya pasrah di depan Debby. Dia meraih garpu dan pisau makannya, "Ouch, shit," makinya pelan saat tanpa sengaja jari tangannya menyentuh sisi tajam dari pisau dan membuatnya terluka.

"Holly shit, honey, kau kenapa?" tanya Debby cemas melihat Justin menggenggam jarinya dengan meringis menahan sakit.

Brian meraih tangan Justin dan melihat lukanya, membersihkan darah yang mengalir dengan tissue makan yang ada di depannya, "Sakit?" tanyanya.

Justin menarik tangannya pelan, "Tak apa, hanya luka kecil, aku hanya terkejut," jawabnya.

Ben merogoh kantung tasnya, "Kau pakai ini, tapi cuci dulu lukamu," katanya sambil mengulurkan plester luka pada Justin.

"Thanks," jawab pemuda itu sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju wastafel setelah meraih plester dari Ben. Debby mengikuti Justin sambil menawarkan diri untuk merawat lukanya.

"Is he alright?" tanya Emmet pada Brian.

Brian tak menjawab, dia hanya memandang punggung Justin dari kejauhan.

"Pesona Brian Kinney mulai pudar, karena Justin sudah malas meladeninya," gurau Ted yang disambut tawa teman-temannya, kecuali Brian yang menatap kepala accounting di perusahaannya itu dengan kesal.

"Dia masih mengkhawatirkan Gus?" tanya Michael mencoba menengahi.

Brian mengangguk, "Dia begitu percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Gus."

"Maksudmu Gus benar-benar berbohong?" tanya Ben.

Brian mengangkat bahunya, "Tak ada yang tahu, tak ada faktor pendukung yang mengatakan kalau itu benar."

"Bukankah disana pernikahan Mell dan Lindsay sudah legal?" kata Emmet lagi.

"Ya, legal, itu benar, tapi tidak semua orang bisa menerima sepenuhnya, kan?" jawab Ben, "Walaupun legal tapi tetap saja ada pihak yang memandang sebelah mata dengan hubungan sesama jenis."

Brian mendesah dan menyandarkan punggungnya, "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengambil Gus?"

"Kau gila, Lindsay akan membunuhmu kalau itu terjadi," jawab Michael.

Telepon genggam di kantong celana Brian berdering, dengan enggan pria itu menjawab panggilannya, "Yes?"

Tampak raut muka terkejut dan memucat dari wajah Brian yang membuat Ted, Emmet, Mikey dan Ben menghentikan suapan mereka.

"Okay, aku dan Justin akan segera kesana sekarang juga," jawab pria itu sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Michael.

Brian mengemasi barangnya saat melihat Justin datang.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu saat melihat Brian sedikit panik.

"Kita harus ke Canada sekarang," jawab pria itu.

Wajah putih Justin semakin memucat, "Why? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya cepat.

Brian menarik lengan pemuda itu, "Aku akan menjelaskan dalam perjalanan. Ted tolong kau urus semua urusan kantor, katakan pada Chintya aku keluar kota." Pesannya pada Teddy sebelum mereka menghilang di balik pintu restoran.

"Kuharap tak ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi pada Gus, JR dan lainnya," ucap Michael pelan. Dia hanya mendesah saat Ben mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Mell menyambut Brian dan Justin yang datang dengan setengah berlari, "Bagaimana Gus?" tanya Justin panik.

"Lind sedang menunggu di dalam bersama dokter yang memeriksa," jawab wanita berambut pendek yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Brian kali ini.

Mell meminta Justin dan Brian untuk duduk sebelum mendengarkan ceritanya. "Tadi siang kami mendapat laporan dari sekolah Gus kalau dia terjatuh dari tangga. Mereka langsung membawa Gus ke tempat ini, kepalanya mengalami benturan yang cukup keras," jelas wanita itu, "Seorang anak mendorongnya, Brian."

"God…" desis Justin sambil menutup wajahnya, bayangan saat dulu dia mendapatkan pukulan tongkat baseball di kepalanya yang nyaris mencabut nyawanya kembali terekam dalam ingatannya.

Brian segera memeluk pemuda itu, menenangkannya dan melindunginya dengan begitu lembut, "Sssh… everything is gonna be okay, baby."

Mereka tersentak saat pintu di depan mereka terbuka, Lindsay keluar dengan wajah kuyu dan lelah. Brian langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dan membiarkan wanita itu menangis di dadanya.

Justin dan Mellanie hanya bisa diam melihat itu, tak sedikitpun rasa cemburu hadir dalam hati mereka, karena Brian memang menyayangi Lindsay tak lebih dari seorang saudara.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Brian pelan saat tangis Lindsay mulai mereda.

Lindsay melepaskan pelukan pria itu, dia memandang Justin dan memeluk singkat pemuda itu, "Gus mencarimu, Sunshine," katanya dengan suara parau, "Sejak tadi siang dia sama sekali tak bicara, … bahkan tak menangis."

**.**

**.**

Hati siapa yang tak miris melihat seorang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan kepala terbalut perban putih dan kaki dengan tempelan gips. Mata indahnya yang selalu menyorot ceria dan penuh semangat tampat sayu dan lemah.

"Hei, Sonny boy," sapa Brian pada anaknya sambil memberi pelukan dan ciuman di rambutnya.

Anak lelaki itu tak menjawab, dia hanya diam sambil memandang ayahnya, tapi berbeda saat Justin mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan lembut, anak itu menangis sambil meremas kemeja Justin, dia menangis hingga bahunya berguncang keras. Tangan kecilnya tak ingin lepas dari pemuda itu, dia terus mendekap lengan Justin yang memeluknya. "I'm scared, Daddy," bisiknya bergetar.

Justin mengeratkan pelukannya, "It's okay, baby," hibur pemuda itu, dia membiarkan hingga tangis bocah itu mereda.

Brian bisa melihat sorot luka di mata biru Justin, dia bisa mengerti karena Justin juga pernah mengalami hal buruk dalam hidupnya yang berkaitan dengan jati dirinya sebagai gay. Dia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana takutnya dia saat itu, saat darah Justin membasahi kemejanya, saat Justin tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya. Dan kali ini dia begitu menyesal karena harus melihat hal itu juga terjadi pada putra semata wayangnya.

**.**

**.**

"Tidurlah sebentar," kata Brian pada Justin yang masih duduk di samping tempat tidur dengan menggenggam tangan Gus. Sedangkan Lindsay duduk di sisi satunya.

Justin menggeleng tanpa memandang suaminya.

"Tidurlah, Sunshine, biar aku yang menjaganya. Kau lelah, sedangkan aku baru saja beristirahat," bujuk Lindsay.

Brian merengkuh bahu Justin, mengajaknya berdiri dan duduk di sofa besar di seberang ruangan. Merasa kalau Justin tak menolak, pria itu lalu dia menarik pundak Justin dan meminta pemuda itu agar merebahkan kepala di atas pangkuannya, "Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu dan anak kita," godanya pelan.

Justin tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Brian, lalu dia mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan tangan Brian pada rambut pirangnya.

**.**

**.**

Entah berapa lama Justin tertidur sampai dia merasakan sedikit guncangan di bahunya, berpikir kalau sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi dia pun berjingkat cepat, "What?" tanyanya.

"Sssh… it's okay," jawab Brian sambil memegang bahu pemuda itu, "Maaf membangunkanmu sekarang."

Justin mengusap wajah dan lehernya yang terasa kaku, "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan takut membangunkan Gus yang masih tertidur pulas.

Brian duduk di samping Justin dan memijat tengkuknya dengan lembut, "Aku harus ke sekolah Gus sekarang bersama Lindsay, kepala sekolah ingin bicara dengan kami," jelasnya.

"Aku ikut?" tanya Justin.

Brian menggeleng pelan, "Tak usah, kau jaga Gus saja disini, mungkin saat dia terbangun nanti yang dicarinya adalah kau."

Justin mengangguk setuju, "Kuharap ada titik terang untuk kasus ini, dan aku harap itu hanya ketidak sengajaan anak-anak, aku tak ingin Gus semakin tertekan, Bri," desisnya.

Brian mencium rambut, pipi dan lekuk leher Justin, "Aku harap juga begitu, kau yang bisa bicara dengan Gus, katakan yang terbaik untuk kita semua, ok?"

Sekali lagi Justin mengangguk, "Pergilah," katanya pada Brian.

**.**

**.**

Justin menyuapkan bubur pada Gus dengan hati-hati, dia terus memaksa walau Gus sudah mengatakan kalau perutnya kenyang, "Sedikit lagi, Son, kau harus makan banyak agar cepat sembuh," bujuk Justin.

Gus menunduk, "Bolehkah aku ikut Daddy pulang ke Pittsburgh?" tanyanya lirih.

Justin sudah mengira kalau anak itu akan meminta hal itu padanya, tapi sebagai orang dewasa dia tak mau berpihak pada siapapun, dia juga mencoba berada di sisi para ibu, "Kenapa?"

Gus masih menunduk, "Aku takut," jawab bocah itu pelan, "Kemarin saat aku terjun dari tangga teratas aku begitu takut, aku takut tak bisa bertemu Daddy dan Mommy lagi, tak bisa bertemu JR lagi."

Justin meletakkan piring bubur Gus ke atas meja, lalu pemuda itu duduk di samping Gus, memeluk bahu mungilnya yang masih tampak rapuh, "Dengarkan aku," kata Justin, "Bukan berarti Daddy Brian dan aku tak menyayangimu jika kami tak setuju kau tinggal bersama kami, Gus. Jika memang bisa begitu maka kami akan sangat senang sekali," jawabnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Gus tak mengerti.

Justin membelai rambut coklat anak itu, "Apa kau sudah memikirkan bagaimana Mommy dan Mommy Mell jika kau pergi?" tanya Justin?

Gus menunduk makin dalam.

"Kau tak menyayangi mereka?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu lagi.

Gus terdiam sesaat, "Aku menyayangi mereka, Daddy," jawabnya pelan.

Justin menghela napas panjang, "Lalu dengan JR? bagaimana dengan adikmu kalau kau pergi? Apakah dia tak akan kesepian tanpamu? Apakah kau tak akan merindukannya?"

Gus kembali terdiam.

Sekali lagi Justin mendesah sambil membawa bocah itu dalam pelukannya, "Aku dan Daddy Brian adalah lelaki, serindu-rindunya kami padamu kami tak akan menangis. Tapi kau tahu ibumu? Dulu saat kau sakit saja dia begitu panik, bahkan Mommy Mell yang keraspun menangis untukmu," bujuk Justin.

Gus tetap diam, dia mengusap pipinya di dada Justin, dan saat itu Justin sadar kalau bocah itu tengah menangis.

"Mommy, Mommy Mell dan JR, mereka semua perempuan, dan kau sebagai satu-satunya lelaki di keluarga itu, harusnya itu menjadi tugasmu untuk menjaga mereka," kata Justin berusaha menghibur Gus. "Kau harus menjadi kuat, tak perlu kuat fisik yang mengharuskan kau bisa berkelahi dengan temanmu, tapi cukup kuat hati untuk kau bisa menghadapi dunia di sekitarmu, dunia yang mungkin tak menyukaimu."

"Walau mereka mengejek Mommy?" tanya Gus lirih.

Justin mengangguk, "Mommy dan Daddy, mereka memang berbeda, kami memang tak sama dengan semua pasangan orang tua yang kau lihat, tapi cinta yang kami miliki untukmu tak berbeda dengan cinta yang dimiliki teman-temanmu dari orang tua mereka. Kau memiliki cinta yang sama dengan mereka, bahkan kau mendapatkan yang jauh lebih besar," jawabnya.

"Aku? mendapatkan yang lebih besar?" tanya Gus bingung.

Justin tersenyum hangat pada bocah itu, dia menangkup pipi yang tampak kemerahan dan menggemaskan itu, "Ya," katanya, "Teman-temanmu hanya memiliki dua cinta dari ayah dan ibunya, sedangkan kau memiliki empat cinta dari dua ayah dan dua ibumu," godanya.

Gus tertawa mendengar gurauan Justin.

"Apakah kau juga menyayangi dan mencintai kami? Sebesar rasa sayang dan cinta kami untukmu?" tanya Justin dengan raut wajah serius.

Bocah tampan itu akhirnya tersenyum, "Yes, Daddy, aku mencintai kalian semua," jawabnya tegas.

Justin tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk bocah itu dengan lembut, "Apa kau masih takut dan akan tetap memilih meninggalkan Mommy dan ikut bersama kami?"

Kali ini Gus menggeleng, "Aku akan menjadi lelaki kuat dan menjaga Mommy serta JR," jawabnya lagi.

Justin mengangguk, "Bagaimana jika teman-temanmu masih memusuhimu?" pancingnya.

Gus menatap mata biru Justin, "Biarkan saja, karena aku memiliki lebih banyak cinta dibandingkan mereka," katanya sambil memegang pipi Justin.

Pemuda itu tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Gus, "Kau anak hebat, Gus, we love you, Sonny boy," bisik Justin sambil kembali memeluk anak dari pria yang begitu dicintainya itu.

"I love you too, Daddy, I love daddy Brian, Mommy, Mommy Mell and JR," jawab Gus yang membuat Justin tertawa. Mereka terlalu larut dalam bahagia hingga tak menyadari kalau ada tiga pasang mata yang menyaksikan dengan penuh haru dari kaca kecil di pintu kamar Gus.

Gus dan Justin tersentak saat pintu kamar rumah sakit itu terbuka, Brian, Lindsay dan Mellanie masuk dengan senyum di wajah mereka. Gus mengulurkan tangannya pada Lindsay, meminta supaya ibunya itu memeluknya.

Lindsay menangis pelan saat memeluk buah hatinya itu, "Maafkan Mommy, Mommy akan menjagamu lebih baik lagi," bisik wanita itu.

Gus menggeleng dan mengusap pipi ibunya yang basah, "No, Mommy, akulah yang akan menjaga Mommy, Mommy Mell dan JR," jawab Gus sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan menjadi kuat seperti Daddy Justin dan Daddy Brian."

Dada Brian menghangat melihat senyum di bibir dua lelaki yang berharga dalam hidupnya itu, dengan lembut dia mengusap rambut pirang Justin dan mencium Gus yang duduk di samping pemuda itu, "Kau adalah lelaki terhebat, Sonny boy," bisiknya di telinga Gus yang tertawa gembira mendengar pujian ayahnya.

Mellanie memberikan ciuman lembut juga pada Gus, "Kami bangga padamu, Son, percayalah… kau memiliki seluruh cinta dari kami," katanya sambil tersenyum dan memeluk singkat bocah itu.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkan kami, kan?" tanya Lindsay pada putranya.

Gus menggeleng, "No, Mommy," jawabnya tegas yang membuat wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Thanks," ucap Lindsay pada Justin sambil mencium pipi pemuda itu.

"Dia anak pintar, Lind, dan dia bisa berpikir dengan cerdas, bukan begitu, Gus?" tanya Justin yang dijawab anggukan Gus Marcus Petterson.

"Dimana JR?" tanyanya pada Mellanie.

"Dia ada dirumah bersama Pepina, dia masih kecil dan tak diijinkan berada di rumah sakit, sweetheart," jawab Mell sambil menyebutkan nama pengasuh anak-anaknya.

"Aku rindu JR," kata anak berusia tujuh tahun itu dengan lesu.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh agar kau bisa pulang dan bermain dengan adikmu lagi," jawab Brian.

Tak lama mereka dikejutkan oleh pintu rumah sakit yang terbuka pelan, ada dua anak lelaki seusia Gus dan dua pasang orang tua yang mendampingi mereka.

"Maaf, kami mengganggu," sapa seorang pria muda seusia Brian yang memiliki rambut hitam yang tipis.

"Yes?" tanya Brian mencoba mengenali pria itu.

Justin mengernyit saat dia merasakan kalau Gus memeluk lengannya dengan begitu kuat, anak itu tampak panik melihat kedatangan dua bocah di kamarnya. "Kau mengenal mereka?" tanyanya pada anak itu.

Gus mengangguk sambil sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Justin, "Mereka…"

Para orang dewasa sepertinya mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan anak itu.

"Maafkan kami," kata seorang anak yang bertubuh sedikit besar, "Kami benar-benar tidak sengaja membuatmu terjatuh, Petterson," katanya keras.

"Ya, saat itu kami sedang bercanda dan tak sengaja menyenggolmu, Maaf," kata anak satunya yang lebih tinggi.

Brian berpandangan dengan Lindsay, mungkin merekalah yang dimaksud oleh kepala sekolah tadi, yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Brian menunjuk sofa besar yang ada di ruangan itu, "Duduklah," katanya pada para tamunya.

"Aku Rick Brown, dan dia Jhon Wilson, kami adalah orang tua dari James dan Bobby," kata pria yang berambut hitam tadi sambil menunjuk dua anak lelaki yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Gus. "Kami datang kesini ingin menjelaskan permasalahan yang terjadi kemarin," kata pria itu yang sepertinya memang ditunjuk sebagai pembicara oleh rombongannya.

Lindsay dan Brian duduk bersama mereka di sofa putih itu, mereka diam sambil menunggu para tamunya berbicara.

"Kemarin James mengatakan padaku kalau dia dan Bobby telah menyebabkan salah satu temannya terjatuh dari tangga dan terluka," jelas pria itu, "Tapi mereka bersumpah kalau itu benar-benar tak mereka sengaja."

Brian menyilangkan kakinya, "Kami harap juga begitu," katanya tajam, biar bagaimana pun dia marah melihat anaknya terluka.

"Mereka takut disalahkan karena yang terluka adalah Petterson, anak yang …" Mr. Brown bingung bagaimana harus mengatakan itu pada tuan rumahnya.

"Kalian jauhi karena ibunya adalah lesbian dan ayahnya adalah gay?" tanya Brian sakartis.

Lindsay mengusap bahu Brian, meminta pria itu agar tenang.

Keempat tamu di depan mereka tampak terkejut, "Maaf, yang kami tahu hanya ibunya saja yang…"

Lindsay mengambil napas panjang, "Ya, aku adalah seorang lesbian, dan dia adalah Brian Kinney, sahabat sekaligus ayah dari anakku. Brian adalah gay, pemuda yang di samping Gus adalah pasangannya. Mereka juga sudah menikah, sama seperti kami," jelas Lindsay, "Mungkin kalian tak akan bisa mengerti cara hidup kami, dan kami juga tak ingin memaksa kalian untuk mengerti."

Istri Rick Brown tampak salah tingkah, "Maaf, Mrs. Petterson," katanya.

"Lindsay, panggil aku Lindsay saja,"

"Mmh, Lindsay… bukan maksud kami memandang sebelah mata pada kalian hanya saja kami bingung, kami tak tahu apa yang harus kami bicarakan jika bersama kalian. Kami…"

"Takut jika ada kata-kata kalian yang menyinggungku?" potong Lindsay yang disambut anggukan dua wanita dihadapannya.

"Tak perlu membatasi diri kalian seperti itu," sela Justin yang hanya menjadi pendengar sejak tadi, "Kami sama seperti kalian, kami juga memiliki cinta yang sama seperti yang kalian miliki, hanya saja mungkin wadahnya yang berbeda."

Semua terdiam mendengar kata-kata pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Kami hidup dengan cara kami, dan kalian hidup dengan ketentuan kalian. Alangkah baiknya jika kita bisa saling menghargai. Kami tak akan mengusik kalian dan kami juga berharap kalian bisa membiarkan kami tenang," sambung pemuda itu lagi.

Ruangan itu semakin sunyi setelah penjelasan Justin.

"Kami sangat menyesalkan jika kalian benar-benar meminta anak-anak kalian menjauhi Gus," kata Lindsay.

"Tidak," bantah Mrs. Brown, "Kami tidak pernah meminta anak-anak untuk menjauhi Gus, Lindsay, tidak pernah."

"Tapi mereka membenciku," kata Gus keras masih dalam pelukan Justin.

"Kami tidak membencimu," bantah Bobby yang mendapat anggukan dari James.

"Tapi kalian menjauhiku," kata Gus lagi.

Bobby dan James saling berpandangan, "Itu karena… kami bingung mau mengajakmu bicara apa? Kami pikir kau akan tersinggung jika kami bercerita tentang ayah kami."

Gus mendelik, "Kalian pikir aku tak punya ayah? Aku mempunyai dua ayah yang hebat, tahu?" protes Gus.

Semua orang dewasa tertawa mendengar kata-kata bocah itu.

"Kalian tahu? Daddy Justin sangat pandai melukis, dia bisa melukis apapun menjadi begitu hebat," pamer Gus sambil menepuk tangan Justin.

"Benarkah?" tanya James dan Bobby berbarengan, mereka tampak begitu antusias.

Mellanie tertawa dan memberikan satu buku dari tasnya pada Justin, "Tugas terakhirmu, anak muda," kata wanita itu pelan.

Justin mengerti, dia meraih buku itu dan mulai menggambar sesuatu disana. Para anak kecil mulai ribut menebak apa yang akan digambar oleh pemuda itu, dan tanpa sadar mereka telah menjadi akrab satu dengan yang lainnya.

Jhon Wilson tertawa pelan, pria tambun yang sejak tadi hanya diam itu akhirnya angkat suara, "Sepertinya salah paham ini telah berakhir, Mr. Kinney."

Brian mengangguk kecil, mereka senang melihat para anak yang mulai bercanda ceria bersama Justin dan Mellanie.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Sunshine?" tanya Brian sambil memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, menciumi tengkuknya dengan lembut.

Justin mendesah pelan, mata birunya memandang keluar dari jendela hotel tempat dia dan Brian menginap selama mereka di Canada, "Jauh lebih baik," jawabnya, "Hanya saja… aku sedikit menyesal karena Gus tak akan tinggal bersama kita."

Brian mendengus pelan, "Kan masih ada aku," godanya sambil terus menciumi bahu telanjang Justin.

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan, "Tapi kalau ada Gus setidaknya tingkat kemesumanmu sedikit terkendali," godanya.

"What?" seru Brian kesal.

Justin membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pria itu, terdengar tawa renyah dari bibirnya yang indah.

Brian mencium pelipis Justin yang menempel pada dagunya, "Aku bersyukur memilikimu, Sunshine," bisiknya, "Dan terima kasih untuk apa yang telah kau berikan pada Gus."

Justin tak menjawab, dia semakin menyamankan diri dalam dekapan pria itu.

"Kau masih ingin memiliki anak untuk meramaikan rumah kita?" tanya Brian.

Justin tersenyum, "Ya, tapi mungkin tidak sekarang, Bri, saat ini aku ingin Gus dan JR mendapatkan cinta yang melimpah dari kita," jawabnya.

Setelah itu keduanya terdiam, suasana hening kali ini benar-benar membuat mereka nyaman. Semua akan baik-baik saja, selama mereka masih memiliki kekuatan hati untuk bertahan.

**End**

**Eaaaa… Bririn lagi yang jadi, padahal dari kemaren2 yang diketik Drarry lho, emang pesona Sunshine ga ada matinya #peluk2Justin #tendangBrian.**

**Sengaja milih genre family, biar ga bosen romance terus. Errr… apa lagi yah? Udah ah aku mau berfangiriling lagi bareng Justin, Sunshine and Randy Harrison, bai… bai… #kabur**

**O iya, yang ripiu anak baek #plak**


End file.
